Merciless
by onyxeyez
Summary: What is the worst thing can happen if you get caught by your enemies? Death? Deidara and Itachi were thinking like this when they got caught. But after they met the 4 jounins of Konoha, they learned the things that worse than death... Hard Yaoi, Rape.. Itachi x Kakashi x Genma , Deidara x Asuma x Gai -And crossovers between pairings-


**Chapter one: The First Day..**

**Short info: **This story has yaoi pairings and graphic sex. If you don't like yaoi **DO NOT READ!**

Sexual actions will be hard and painfully sometimes. You were warned.

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Today, a messenger brought this report." Tsunade-sama shook a paper on air, smiling. "Two members of Akatsuki, Itachi and Deidara, they are caught."

I rose my eyebrows. "Oh.."

"They were put in a prison that controlling by feudal lords of hidden villages . The other lords wants strong jounins as guards for a week. Take 4 jounins with you and go to prison which is hidden in forest"

I nodded. "Hai."

* * *

"Who are you?" A tree ask to us.

"I'm Kakashi, and these are Gai, Asuma and Genma. We're jounins from Konoha."

"Ahh.. Okay.. We were waiting for you.. Come in."

Soil collapsed and stone stairs appeared.

"The jounins of Sunagakure were too tired. You'll take over the guard duty."

We got in and began to walk in corridors. "Underground, huh?" Genma looked at walls. "Good..." After a while we met the other jounins. They showed our rooms and left us there. We got out, walked in another corridor.. That hall was opening to a large cave. There was a wooden table, some chairs and the missing nins. We sat around the table, looked to the convicts.

They both chained to stone walls, tightly. Deidara's eyes were closed, his hands were tied to each other. Itachi was blindfolded. "That's not good." I looked at Genma. "Looks like he can still use his chakra. Did you bring the drug?"

Genma smirked. The toothpick between his teeth moved up and down. "Of course I brought." He pointed the bag.

"Will we really do this?" Gai asked. "I thought that was a joke."

"Each mission has a reward. This is ours." Asuma smirked. "Right, Kakashi?"

I stood up, put my hands in my pocket . "Of course."

Genma took the injector from his bag, then headed to Itachi. Pulled his cloak and stuck that injector to his shoulder.

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.. Five.."

Itachi shivered and his head leaned forward. "That's all." He pulled the injector out. "Now, he can't use his chakra for a long time."

"Hey slackers! Sleeping time is over!" I shouted and clapped my hands. My voice echoed around high walls.

Deidara opened his deep blue eyes slowly. "What the fuck do you want!?" He hissed.

"A-Uh. Wrong words." Asuma punched him suddenly. Deidara's eyes opened widely and blood came from his mouth.

"What the fuck-"

Asuma interrupted him with another punch.

"Stop! Fuck- Ah!"

"You will learn to respect to us."

"Respect to you? Go to hell you-"

Asuma caught his throat suddenly. "Did you say something?"

"Go F-Fuc-k Y-our-self" The blonde's face was becoming purple.

"That's enough." I stopped him. "You'll kill him."

Asuma stopped, puffed out the smoke to his face. Deidara began to cough.

"Gai.. Unchain him."

Asuma left his throat while Gai was walking to Deidara with keys.

"Deidara?.." Itachi whispered..

"Oh, you woke up." I turned to Itachi.

Gai threw Deidara to floor then sat on his upper back. "Get Off!" Deidara shouted.

Asuma held the bag and began to search something inside its.

"Who are you?.." Itachi asked with a weak voice. "What had you done to me?.."

I smirked. "Don't worry, you will learn this soon."

Asuma took a capsule from bag and headed to Deidara again. "That blonde bastard is so stubborn."

"You're cheating."

"I know." He smirked then cowered, pulled Deidara's pants off, lifted his hips up.

"What the fuck are you doi- Ah!" Gai pushed Deidara's head to ground. "Shut up!"

Asuma pressed the capsule to his enterance. Deidara clenched his fists and tried to flutter

He pushed the capsule inside him.

"Ahh!" Deidara screamed. Asuma forced him little more.. Pushed his fingers, too.

"Deidara!" Itachi shouted. "What's happening!?"

"You're about to learn this." I took the keys and unchained him. He fell in my arms. I held his body and put him on ground.

"Genma."

He came and cowered in front of me.

"Grab his wrists."

He did what I told. I lowered my hands to his pants, pulled them off.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" He yelled and tried to pull his arms.

I caressed his groin over his boxer, he tried to kick me. I caught his leg on air and placed it on my shoulder. Lowered my hand to his enterance, began to rub there..

"W-Who are you!?"

I reached to the blindfold and took it off. He saw me, froze for a while, then frowned. "Hatake Kakashi!?"

"Do you glad to see me?" I smiled and pressed my fingers little more. "Stop!" He shouted.

...

"Yeahh.. Like this.. Be a good boy.." Asuma smirked while he was moving his fingers in and out. I looked at them. Deidara's cheeks were dark pink, his eyes were closed. Gai's hands were wandering on his upper back.

"You're saying that you don't like this but you're being hard with my fingers. What will happen now?" He pushed his hand as much as he can, his fingers was inside completely.

"Aah!.." Deidara moaned with a low voice.

"He is ready." Asuma smirked. "What about yours, Kakashi?"

Itachi was gritting, his eyes were shut tightly, he was still resisting, he was still soft.. I shook my head. "He is still resisting."

"Hahaha " His laugh echoed around walls. Gai stood up and Asuma leaned on Deidara. "We will visit one of your friend." he whispered, pulled his fingers out.

Gai pulled him up by his hair. They dragged him near us then pushed him to ground, next to Itachi. Deidara's cheek kissed the floor, he opened his deep blue eyes little bit, they were shining with lust because of drug.

"Look at his face Itachi.. Look at your friend's face.. And see how much pleasure he is feeling. " Asuma smirked. Gai pushed Itachi's head, forced him to look at Deidara's face.

"Yes.. Let's continue.." He pushed his fingers inside him again. Deidara shut his eyes and bit his lips. A tiny moan escaped from his closed mouth.

"Deidara!" Itachi shouted. "Be yourself! What are you doing?!"

"I-I'm sorry.." He moaned without open his eyes. "Ahh.."

Itachi's eyes opened wider. I smirked. "What happened Itachi? Are you suprised?"

He tried to pull his arms again. "Leave me!"

"A-aah.. " Deidara clenched his fists and curled. "Are you trying to give me more room?" Asuma smirked and looked at Gai. Gai smirked back and reached to his pocket. He took his phone and pressed a button.

"Say hello to camera!" He lowered the phone to Deidara's face. Grabbed his chin, forced him to look at his phone.

"Ah.. No.." Deidara opened his left eye little bit.

"Tell me how much you want this." Asuma pressed his lower stomach to his hips. Began to move up and down.

"Uhh.."

"Say.."

"N-No.." He lowered his eyebrows. Asuma frowned and flipped him back. Deidara's back touched to ground. Asuma tore his black cloak harsly and leaned over him.

"Are you challenging me!?" He yelled loudly.

"Fuck off.." Deidara whispered.

Asuma straightened on his knees and smirked. "Genma.. Where is my trench knives?"

Genma left Itachi to me and stood up, gave him to his knives.

"No!" Itachi yelled, tried to attack Asuma while he was putting his knives. I pulled him back. "Heey.. Calm down..."

He touched to Deidara's chin with the tip of the blade. "I'm your Master.." He began to slide it down without break the contact.

"You will learn to respect me." He lifted his fist and punched his face.

"Stop!" Itachi shouted angrily.

"Tell me! *bump* Say it! *bump*.."

"Okay!" Deidara screamed. "Sorry! Sorry Master! Please stop!"

Asuma's hands were in blood. He smirked. "And?"

"I.. I want it.." He whispered with a really low voice.

"I can't hear you!" He punched him one more time.

"I want it!" He screamed.

"Good.." Asuma took the knives off and grabbed his hips. "Look at the camera while I was entering into you."

Gai pulled his hair harshly. Forced him to look at the camera while Asuma was pushing himself inside..

"Ahh!" Deidara groaned. His chest rose up, his body tightened.

"You should see your face..." Gai smirked.

"Haa-aah!" He tried to cover his face with his hands. "Don't!"

"Does it feel good?" Asuma asked.

"..."

"I asked you something!" He yelled and pushed himself in so fast.

"AHH!" Deidara screamed.

I saw Itachi narrowed his eyes. Pulled him to my lap. "Mmm.. Do you like it?"

"Go to hell.." He whispered. I frowned. "Be careful with your words."

"Fuck you!" He hissed.

I pushed him to ground suddenly. Genma caught him before he punch me.

"You asked for it." I reached to his boxer and pull it off, lifted my right hand and began to concantrate the chakra on it. Itachi's eyes locked on my hand, he looked at me in fear.

"You are going to call me Master. You are going to do everything I tell, with pleasure."

I lowered my hand to his groin, his body tightened. _He is scaring.. _"Got it?" I asked smirking.

"No way." His voice was shaking. "I won't do this!"

"It's a pity." I grabbed his cock suddenly.

He shut his eyes tightly, his scream filled the cave. "AAAHHHH!"

I squeezed his cock little more. He threw his head back, continued screaming.

"I'm asking again. Got it?" I asked.

"Y-YES! *pant* I GOT IT! *pant* I GOT IT! *pant* STOP!"

"Who I am?"

"MASTER! *pant* MY MASTER!"

I left him. He collapsed to ground.

"Wow.. Chidori as a persuasion method.. I'm impressed.." Asuma smirked.

I smirked back then looked at Genma. "Want to start?"

Genma's eyes wandered on Itachi. He bit the toothpick. "I think I'll start with his mouth." After this words he stood, pulled Itachi up by his hair. Itachi opened his own onyx eyes little bit. Genma sat on a chair then reached to his pants, set his member free. "Open your mouth" He ordered. Itachi groaned and tried to escape from him. Genma pulled him harshly.. His cock poked Itachi's cheek. "Disobedience?" he asked.

"Maybe you want a lighting blade in your ass, huh?" I lifted my right hand again.

"No.. no.." He shook his head and gulped, opened his mouth little bit.

"Good.. " Genma smirked. "Be careful with your teeth or you learn how it feels to collect your teeth from ground with broken fingers. Got it?"

Itachi nodded slowly and shut his eyes. Genma pushed his cock inside his mouth slowly. Itachi lowered his eyebrows and put his hands at Genma's upper legs. Genma wrapped Itachi's raven hair around his fist then pulled him.

"You can't escape.."

He began to move. Itachi groaned again while Genma was closing his eyes. "Ahh.. feels.. awesome.."

"Aaahhh!" Deidara moaned loudly. He was holding Asuma's upper arms tightly. His body was shaking, his eyes were shut, he was throwing his head left to right.. He was moaning loudly with every thrust... Asuma was on him. He was thrusting so fast. His face was sweaty... And Gai.. I smirked. Gai was recording them.. I could see his erection over his green, track suit.

"Ahh.. Please more! More!" Deidara moaned. "Master.. Ah..."

"Slut.. I'm about to come.." Asuma clenched his fists.. "Mmmhh.."

"No.. No.. Not yet.. Please.. little more.."

"I can't hold it anymore..." Asuma pulled himself out, squirted his cum on Deidara's stomach and chest.. He stopped for a while and took a deep breathe "That's my art.." he smirked. "Did you like?"

"Yes.." Deidara moaned with a shaking voice, lowered his hand to his hard cock. Asuma caught his wrist. "No... You can't cum whenever you want.. If I let you, you can do it then.."

"Master.. Please.. It hurts.." Deidara lowered his thin eyebrows. "Please let me.."

Asuma looked up. "Gai.. Shut the camera and show that slut the power of youth."

I heard a 'gag' and turned to Itachi and Genma. Genma's eyes were closed. _He seems like relaxed. _I turned my eyes to the other person who was gagging and coughing on floor. Itachi's body was shaking... I was seeing his back. His naked body was very inviting.. I licked my lips and headed to him. When I grabbed his arm, I heard Deidara's cry. "No! No! Please!" I turned and looked at them. Gai was holding his arms tightly while Asuma was placing a cockring on Deidara's cock. I sighed and shouted at them. "Asuma! Gai! Just don't kill him. Okay?"

"Don't worry" Asuma shouted back.

I turned my head to Itachi again. His hair was spread on ground.. He was panting heavily... I pulled his arm and forced him to turn to me. He looked at me with half cloosed eyes.. Genma's cum was dripping from edge of his mouth. I touched his face then lowered my fingers to his lips.. Pushed my fingers inside of his warm and sticky mouth..

"Genma, catch it!" Gai threw the phone to Genma. He caught the phone on air, then stood, headed to us.

"How is my little cock-sucker?" He cowered in front of us, he was recording Itachi. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and reached to Genma's bag. I took a capsule then placed myself between his legs..

"What is that?" he groaned.

"An aphrodisiac that affects very quickly.." I explained, lowered my hand to his enterance. "You'll be begging me to fuck you after a while.."

"Please.. Don't-Ah!"

I pushed the drug inside him.. He lovered his eyebrows "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because I want to see you writhing in pleasure... I want to see you moaning loudly, under me.." I pushed my fingers inside completely. Began to move them. "I want to see that you scream my name while cumming." He clenched his fists, he was blushing, his body was getting warmer.. I smirked and pulled my fingers out. "Are you ready for me?" I asked, lifted his hips up. "Stop..." he groaned.. I touched to his enterance with the tip of my hard cock, I was dripping precum. I forced him little bit and realized he was fucking tight. "Be relax or it'll hurt" I warned him then pushed the head in.

"Ahh.." He groaned, Genma pulled his hair and caught his facial expression. "Mmmhh.." he licked his lips, lowered his eyelids. "You're so cute.. You make me wanna jerk off." I pushed the rest of my dick inside and moaned. "Ahhhh... I had never thought that you can be that tight." I began to move in and out.

He closed his eyes, bit his lips.. He was trying to not moan. "I want to hear you.." I smirked and began to stroke him.

"Uhh.. Stop.." He tried to turn his head. Genma didn' let him. "You can't hide your face. Show us how much pleasure you're feeling.."

"He is getting hard." I smiled.

"Ahh! Master! Please take this off! I need to cum so bad!" I heard Deidara's cry.

He was sitting on Gai's lap like astride. Gai's hands was on his hips, he was bouncing him so fast. Asuma pulled his hair and licked his lips. "Not yet.. "

He cried out and dig his nails into Gai's shoulders. He was shaking too much.

"Asuma! That's enough! He will lose his mind!" I shouted to him.

"Stay out of my discipline method Kakashi!" He shouted back.

_What is in your mind? _I shook my head and turned to Itachi again. He was looking at Deidara with a blushed face and half closed eyes.. "Give attantion to me!" I shouted and slapped him. "Sorry.. Kakashi.." He closed his eyes..

"What did you call me!? HUH!" I yelled and lifted my right hand. "NO!" He screamed and tried to escape. "PLEASE NOT AGAIN! FORGIVE ME MASTER! FORGIVE ME PLEASE!"

"You deserve this punishment." I smirked slightly and grabbed his cock, caused him scream in pain. The sound of lighting echoed around cave's walls.

"You sick bastard." Asuma laughed. "He will lose his life!"

"Mind your own business." I turned to him. We both laugh. I heard Itachi's low moan and gave attention to him.

"Are you feeling close to climax?" I whispered. "N-Not yet, master.." He whispered back. "Hmm, so tell me when you will, okay?"

I began to squeeze his nipples between my fingers. He rose his chest up. "Ahh..."

"Mmm, do you like?"

"Y-Yes master.."

"Do you want more?"

He nodded slowly..

I pulled them up. "Aah!" He moaned loudly. "Hurts!"

I lowered my head and bit his nipple, then began to suck it. "A-Ahh!" He threw his head to the other side.

"Mhh.. I'm coming.. Ahh.." I pushed himself inside completely and stood still...

When I pulled myself out, I realized Itachi was still hard.. "Oh, you didn't cum, did you?"

He shook his head. "Good.." I smirked and pulled him up by his hair. "Time to cleaning." I sat on ground and spread my legs, then pulled him on me.

"Clean me." I ordered.

"I-I don't know how to do t-"

"Use your tongue, lick and swallow all the cum that you see." I interrupted him.

He covered his mouth with his hand "I.. can't do it again.. I don't want.." he whispered.

"Are you challenging?" I pointed my right hand.

"No-no!" He shook his head in fear and lowered to my groin. I felt his warm breathe on my skin. He touched me with his wet tongue. "Mhh.." I moaned and put my hand on his head. "Keep going.."

..

Asuma pulled Deidara by his blonde hair and threw him to floor, after Gai cummed inside him. "Do you want to cum!?" He shouted and cowered in front of him. "Yes!" Deidara cried out. "I want to cum Master!"

"Beg for it!"

"I'm.. I'm begging! Please make me cum! Make me cum!"

Asuma looked at me. I nodded and turned to Itachi. "Thats all. Stop licking." He stopped and looked at me. I stood up at the same time Asuma took the ring off and pulled Deidara up, threw him on Itachi. "You both hard, right? Now make cum each other."

Deidara and Itachi looked each other for a while then Deidara whispered. "I'm sorry.. " and pressed his lips on him, rolled him to ground. Itachi fluttered, tried to hit him but Deidara caught his wrists and pressed them to ground then broke the kiss, lowered his head to Itachi's neck. "Stop!" Itachi cried out. "You can't do this!"

"Forgive me.." Deidara whispered. "I can't stop."

He pushed himself inside and began to move in and out.. "Itachi..." He moaned and pressed his lips on his.

"I like where it is going" Asuma crossed his arms.

"Yeah, me too." Genma smirked.

...

"Ahh! Itachi!" Deidara clenched his fists. Itachi had digged his nails into Deidara's back. They was moving together. "Ahh, I'm.. I'm going to cum!" Itachi moaned loudly and their bodies tightened at the same time. They both cummed, shaking...

They were looking each others face with blushed, sweaty and filthy faces. Asuma pulled Deidara up and threw him to Gai. "Chain him again."

Genma pressed a button on phone and gave it to me. "Maybe I will show that video to Sasuke." I smirked. Itachi's eyes opened wider. "You can't.." He whispered. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" I narrowed my eyes. He shook his head. "Good." I pulled him by his arm. "Genma. Chain him."

..

"Get ready for tomorrow.." I whispered to Itachi's ear then we left them at there.. in darkness..

* * *

**Huuuuhhh! Chapter one's done! Ewww I am feeling like I am perverter than Ero-sennin. :D:D:D**

**I'll write the 2nd chapter soon..**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you like. It's really helping me to write different things. -You know what I mean. *smirks*- :D**

**See ya untill the next chapter! :)**


End file.
